The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to manipulate images. One technique for manipulating images is referred to as high dynamic range (HDR) imaging, which produces a greater dynamic range of luminosity than is possible using standard digital imaging or photographic techniques.